


Rain Rain Go Away

by thissoundedcoolerinmyhead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Rain, attack on titan - Freeform, dumb boyfriends, erejean - Freeform, hella gay, idk man, lots of angry banter, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thissoundedcoolerinmyhead/pseuds/thissoundedcoolerinmyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren meet on a rainy day and soon after realize that since they're both total assholes, why not be assholes together? Lots of bickering and angry kisses ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain Rain Go Away

Eren had always hated the rain.

He hated the way it could turn a perfectly nice day into a wet “fuck you.” And completely put a damper (no pun intended) on his day.

He hated that rainy days were always associated with staying inside doing absolutely nothing all day long, which he was perfectly happy doing on normal days, but only when he also had the option of doing stuff, mind you.

And he really hated that rain always seemed to come at the perfect time to ruin his day.

Eren stood at a bus stop covered by a small awning, tapping his foot impatiently in time with the rain hitting the ground and the roof above him. He had been walking on his way back to his apartment from his assistant job at Rose inc. at the moment with Mother Nature decided to screw him over and cause it to start pouring. He would've just tried to run back home, had home not been about three miles away when the storm started. Eren sighed deeply, if only he had lended Armin his car some other day. He sat down on the bench and watched as the cars went by on the damp road, not paying much mind to the storm at all, more focused on getting to wherever they were headed. 

But one asshole in particular certainly wasn't paying attention to the storm, because he made a sudden stop at a red light and caused the water under his tires to spray everywhere, aka all over Eren. 

"What the fuck?" Eren groaned as he walked out from under the awning and tapped on the window of the car, the driver cocked an eyebrow at him but lowered it slightly.

"I'm not giving you any money, sorry dude." The man replied, his eyebrows pressed together in a clearly annoyed expression. His face was tawny and his features sharp, even his mouth seemed sharp as he pursed his lips, adding to his angry façade. Eren would think he was scary looking if not for how dumb he thought his hair looked, it was a two toned undercut with the top looking like he had just glued it onto his head, although, he thought, he probably shouldn’t insult undercuts as the majority of people who he worked for had them, and he wouldn’t want to say anything about them around Levi unless he had a death wish, now there was someone scary. This horse-faced guy just didn’t cut it. 

"What? I don't want money. I want you to apologize for getting me soaking wet." Eren replied, gesturing to his clothes that were somehow more wet than before, not to mention that now there was mud mixed in with the water from the combination of dirty tires on even dirtier asphalt all day long.

"Uh, you're the one who walked out into the rain?" 

"Because you slammed on your breaks and made it fucking splash mountain!"

"Dude, calm down, it's just a little water, you'll live." 

Eren groaned and stomped on the ground in response, causing even more water to splash on him.

The other man chuckled and Eren glared daggers at him, scrunching his face together to try and look as intimidating as possible, but in reality he probably looked like he had just eaten a lemon instead. "What's so funny?"

He laughed again. "The fact that you're acting like a child and it's only getting you more wet, not to mention that you're standing out in the rain to yell at me about getting you wet while you're just making it worse."

Eren looked down, embarrassed, as much as he hated to admit it this asshole was right, his clothes were now so wet they were heavy and they were sticking to his skin as if they were trying to pull him down along with them. He looked back up when he heard a sigh from the driver. "Do you want a ride home or something? I don't want you to be sitting out here screaming at people all day."

Eren considered his offer, on one hand, this guy was a grade A asshole with dumb hair, he had gotten him wet, and Eren's mother had always told him not to get into cars with strangers. On the other hand, Eren was cold and wet, and getting a ride home did sound really nice right now...

"Fine." He agreed. "Just don't try to kill me or anything."

The other boy rolled his eyes and unlocked the doors. Eren opened the passenger door and climbed in. The car was warm and dry and Eren felt pretty content, considering who was driving. 

"You're getting my seat wet." The other boy mumbled, beginning to drive.

"Your fault." Eren reminded him, rolling his eyes.

"So what's your name anyway?" 

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I don't feel like you're just some hitchhiker that I'm giving a ride to, because I don't do that."

"It's Eren, and may I ask yours so I don't keep referring to you in my mind as 'pompous asshole'?" 

He turned to glare at him. "It's Jean."

"Okay, pompous asshole John." Eren replied, purposefully pronouncing it wrong. 

"Not John, Jean." Jean responded, clearly more irked by Eren messing up his name more than being called a pompous asshole again.

Eren laughed at the annoyance in Jean's voice. "Now I see why everyone says French people are rude."

"Now I see why I don't give random assholes rides home." Jean retorted, not missing a beat.

Eren felt a laugh escape him at Jean's comment despite himself. "You know, you're not half bad /Jean/." He put extra emphasis on the fact that he was saying his name correctly.

"Gee thanks, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Jean droned sarcastically, but Eren still saw a smile creeping onto his lips.

They spent the rest of the drive with Eren yelling out directions and only telling Jean to turn at the last second at every turn. Jean mumbled a complaint every time Eren almost caused them to run right into a fire hydrant and Eren would come back at him with some witty comment about Jean's driving skills. Once they arrived at Eren's apartment Eren was actually a bit disappointed, it was kinda nice to have someone that he could have banter with, although Eren didn't think Jean was quite as witty as him, but that was okay, it was more fun to win. He climbed out of the car and turned around to look at Jean.

"Thanks for the ride, sorry about your seat getting wet." 

Jean shrugged. "It's sorta my fault, sorry for getting you wet."

Eren gasped jokingly. "Was that an actually apology? I'm floored."

Jean scoffed. "I take it back, I'm glad I got you soaked." 

"Well in that case I'm glad your seats faced the same fate as me." 

"Whatever, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yep, and I'm already here, yet you're still hanging around. Is it because I'm so charming?" Eren joked, fluttering his eyelashes.

"You wish." Jean scoffed. "Stay dry, asshole."

"Same to you, horse face." Eren said, beginning to walk away.

"Horse face?" Jean questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep, it's pretty self explanatory. You have a face; it looks like a horse, hence: horse face." Eren replied, giving Jean a small wave over his shoulder.

Jean simply rolled his eyes and drove away.

Once Eren got inside and up to his apartment he peeled his damp clothes off his body and threw them to the ground, he walked to the bathroom and into the shower. Once he turned it on he was greeted by the warmth of the water hitting his bare skin and saving him from the cold previously there. Once he was finished he toweled off and went to his room to put on some dry clothes. Since it was late he figured sweats and a t-shirt would be fine as he was only lounging around the house. After he was dressed he sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. But he only got to sit there for about a minute before his phone went off with a text from Armin.

Armin: So I have a little problem.

Eren: what is it?

Armin: Well you see, I was shopping today and I saw a pet store and I may or may not have bought a cat.

Eren: kay so whats the problem?

Armin: Well I just got here, and when I went to get her out of the car and she looked really sad in her crate so I let her out to pet her but now she's running around outside the apartment complex and I need help!

Eren sighed and got up.

Eren: be out in a sec

Armin: Hurry!!

As soon as Eren opened the front door to the building he saw Armin sprinting past in a blur of blonde.

"Eren!" He called out, pointing ahead of him. "I saw her go this way!"

Eren ran the opposite way of Armin, hoping to corner the cat; he turned the corner and saw a blur of gray, everything seemed to be in blurs today, heading in his direction. He ran faster and dived for it, but instead of grabbing a cat, he instead grabbed air and was met with concrete to his face. He pushed himself back up onto his feet and noticed blood dripping from his nose and onto the ground, that was it, he decided, this cat would pay. He scanned the area but it was nowhere to be seen, until he saw a bush to his left rustle.

"Aha!" He yelled, running for the bush.

"Did you find it?" Armin yelled.

"Yeah!" Eren yelled back, shoving his hands into the bush and searching for fur. He felt a bite of his hand and yelped. "What was that for?" He complained. As the cat walked out of the bush he swore he could see it laughing at him. Quickly as he could be scooped up the cat in his arms. He began to walk back over to Armin but before he could he saw a familiar car pull up in the parking lot. He walked towards it and Jean rolled down his window.

"Uh, you left your backpack in my car." He told him, handing it over through his window pane. Eren shifted the cat into his left arm and grabbed the backpack with the other.

"Thanks." He replied, giving him a grateful smile and slinging the backpack over his shoulder.

"Uh, are you alright?" Jean asked, his expression looking a mix of confusion and concern.

"Yeah." Eren responded, confused.

"Because no offense but it looks like you just got your ass handed to you in a fight." 

Eren suddenly became hyper aware that he was dressed in worn down baggy clothes with a red face and a bloody nose from falling. "Ohhh, no, I was just you know, chasing cats and all that." He told him, laughing to try and lighten the embarrassment he was feeling.

"Oh, well that cat really did a deal on you." Jean said, laughing along with Eren.

Eren heard footsteps behind him and soon Armin was at his side, when he saw the cat in Eren's arms his eyes lit up. "Ah! You found Molly!" 

"You named it Molly?" 

"Mhm." Armin replied, nodding and taking the cat from Eren’s arms. He then focused his attention on Jean. "Hello, I'm Armin, are you a friend of Eren's?"

"Oh, no, I just gave him a ride home so he'd stop yelling." He teased. "And I was coming to return his backpack."

"Eren you rode home with a stranger?" Armin scolded him. "No offense." He added, turning back to Jean.

"None taken."

"It was pouring, you had my car, and he sprayed water all over me, the least I could get out of that was a ride home." Eren said defensively.

Armin simply sighed then turned back to Jean. "Well then the least we can do for you is invite to stay for dinner, would you care to join us?"

"Sure." Jean shrugged. "That sounds nice, thanks Armin." He hopped out of his car and walked up to them. He snickered when he saw Eren.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"I don't realize how short you were earlier." 

"I'm only a few inches shorter than you, asshole!"

"Now now, there's no need to fight." Armin said calmly, standing between them.

“There’s always a need to fight.” Eren insisted. 

“Eren,” Armin said as strictly as he could. “He’s our guest and we will treat him as such.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Okay, thanks mom.” Armin shot him a glare and Eren held his arms up in defense. “What? I just thought, with Mikasa on vacation for once I’d be mom free for the week, but it looks like you guys are multiplying.”

“You can never have too many moms.” Armin stated matter-of-factly.

Eren brushed off his comment with a wave of his hand. “Yeah, yeah.”

Armin turned back to Jean. “So, food, yeah?”

Jean and Eren both nodded in agreement. “Yeah.” They replied in unison, and the three began to walk back inside, Armin leading and Jean and Eren trailing behind.

“Jinx, you owe me a soda.” Eren whispered.

Jean threw his hands up. “Are you in the third grade? I’m not buying you shit.”

“But you have to! I said jinx!” Eren insisted, scrunching up his face once more. 

“I refuse.”

“That’s not how it works!”

“Yes it is!”

“No it’s not!”

“I gave you a ride home, that’s payment enough.”

“A soda is payment enough.” Eren grumbled.

They were so busy bickering they hadn’t realized they’d walked all the way up to the apartment door until Armin turned around to tell them that they were having spaghetti for dinner.

“Fucking A!” Eren cheered, pumping his fist up into the air.

“Calm down there Judd Nelson.” Jean laughed, walking around him and into the apartment.

Eren followed behind and sat down at the kitchen table across from Jean, they continued their argument about the rules of jinx as Armin cooked the pasta until Jean finally caved in and decided he’d buy him a soda if Eren shut up about jinx technicalities. Once Armin was finished with the pasta he put down the plates for everyone in their respective spots and sat down between the two hot heads. 

“Thanks Armin!” Eren said cheerfully as he began to dig in.

“Yeah, thanks dude.” Jean added. “I bet it tastes hella.”

As Eren engulfed his food he noticed Jean eating at a similar pace. “You trying to one up me?”

“I’m just eating asshole.” He mumbled his mouth too full of food to speak coherently. 

“Yeah, eating faster than me.” Eren accused.

“So?”

“So you trying to make this a challenge?”

“Guys please don’t-“ Armin started but was cut off by Jean.

“Hell yeah, I’ll kick your ass.” Jean declared, beginning to shovel spaghetti into his mouth once more.

“I really don’t think-“ Armin tried to start again but he just gave up with a sigh when he realized they were probably too far gone now in their little contest to pay regards to his words.

Eren ate quickly, almost choking a few times, but no way was he going to let Jean see that. He continued to inhale his pasta as quickly as he could but before he could finish he heard a plate slam against the wooden table and he looked up to see Jean triumphantly smiling, marinara sauce smeared all over his face causing Eren to burst into a fit of laughter.

“What?” Jean demanded, narrowing his amber eyes at Eren.

“You look like a child!” Eren howled, doubling over in his seat.

“Well you act like one!” Jean retorted, standing up.

“Eren, apologize.” Armin told him sternly, crossing his arms.

Eren sighed. “Sorry for thinking that the way you ate like a five year old was funny.”

Armin glared at Eren disapprovingly. 

“Sorry for laughing at you, Jean.” Eren corrected himself.

Armin nodded happily, pleased with Eren’s apology. “Now why don’t you see our guest out?”

Eren stood up and looked at Jean. “May I escort you out, sir?” He deadpanned.

“Yes you may.” Jean replied smugly, walking up to the door. Eren gave him a questioning look as he was just standing there. “Well aren’t you going to open it?”

Eren sighed and gave Armin a look over his shoulder that said ‘Are you seriously making me do this?’ And Armin simply giggled and nodded, giving him a little wave of the hand to urge him to open the door for Jean. He sighed again and reluctantly walked over to the door, opening it for Jean.

“Why thank you.” Jean crooned jokingly, he walked through the doorway then turned back to look at Armin. “And thank you for dinner, it was great.”

“It was no problem” Armin smiled. “Thank you for joining us.”

Jean gave him a smile back before turning forward again and continuing to walk as Eren closed the door behind him. He looked up at Jean and realized that he would look a lot better if he smiled more. It softened his features in a way that made him look way less angry all the time and made him look a lot less sharp. 

“He really is like your mom.” Jean told Eren. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Eren replied.

Jean tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Eren. “Too bad you don’t take after him more.”

Eren held his hands up in defense. “Hey, if I did I probably wouldn’t have yelled at you and then you wouldn’t have been here to make that remark.” He pointed out.”

“Yeah yeah.” He mimicked Eren. “Weren’t you supposed to see me out?”

“Lead the way.” Eren replied, gesturing with his arm to the hallway in front of them.

Once they got outside Jean climbed back into his car and Eren stood a few paces away from his window. “Catch ya later, asshole.” He said, giving him a small wave.

Jean chuckled as he started his car. “Same to you.”

“Don’t miss me too much.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think that will be a problem.”

“Don’t forget, you still owe me that soda.”

“I won’t.”

Before Eren could turn back around it began to rain. “Really, again?” He complained to the sky.

“Oh, come on, the rain isn’t that bad, maybe you’ll learn to like it.” Jean insisted.

“Yeah right.” Eren scoffed.

“Well if you’re wrong then you owe me a soda.” Jean told him.

“Not gonna happen.” He replied.

“You never know.” Jean continued. “Maybe someday you’ll actually learn to like the rain.”

“Not with people like you using it to get me soaked.”

Jean snickered. “Whatever, see ya.”

“Yeah, see ya.” Eren repeated as Jean drove away. And once again Eren and his clothes were both soaking wet because of this asshole, but somewhere in the back of his mind Eren didn’t think he was all that bad.

And maybe he could learn that the rain wasn’t either.


	2. Come Again Another Day

Jean woke up in a haze, a mixture of sleepiness and the bright sunlight coming from outside clouding his eyes over. He sat up and threw his feet over the side of the bed, stretching his arms and cracking what he thought to be, just about every part of his body.   
"Jean, don't do that, it's not good for your bones!" He heard Marco call from the other room.  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" He yelled back, standing up and walking into the kitchen where Marco was busy making pancakes.  
"Good morning." He sing-songed.  
"Morning." Jean mumbled, leaning on the counter.  
"Why so grumpy?" Marco questioned, grabbing the handle of his pan and flipping a pancake perfectly on its other side like he was freckled Jesus or something.  
"I'm just tired, I don't understand how you can be so upbeat in the morning." Jean told him.  
"Fake it till you make it." He replied, piling some pancakes on a plate and handing it to Jean.  
Jean took them gratefully and began eating. “And that always works for you?” He asked, his mouth stuffed with pancakes and syrup.  
“It hasn’t failed me yet.” Marco responded as he turned off the stove and joined Jean at the table. “If you just put a smile on your face the rest of the day won’t seem as bad.”  
Jean sighed. “I don’t understand how you’re so optimistic all the time.   
“But I just told you.” Marco pointed out, winking at Jean. “Chin up, you grump.”  
“Don’t get all rhymey on me.” Jean threatened, giving Marco a glare. “It’s too early in the morning for that.”  
“Isn’t it always though?” Marco chuckled, taking a bite of his breakfast. “Anyway where were you last night during dinner? It was your turn to cook y’know.”  
“Sorry Marco.” Jean apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Some guys invited me to stay at their place for dinner and they, well actually just one of them, was so nice that I would’ve felt bad turning down the offer."   
“Old friends of yours?” Marco questioned, encouraging him to continue his story.  
“Not really, you see I was on my way home, minding my own business when suddenly this lunatic comes up to my window and starts yelling at me for getting him wet, and I was just like ‘Dude, you’re standing in the rain, what the hell do you expect?’ but he just wouldn’t shut up, so I gave him a ride back to his place. But then on my way back home I realized the idiot had left his backpack in my car so I drove back to give it to him, because I didn’t want his shit all up in my car, y’know? And he walks up to me holding this cat and looking like he just got his ass kicked then the next thing you know this really sweet blonde kid comes up and invites me in for dinner and I’m thinking ‘Free food? I can get behind that’ so I stay for dinner and rain dude challenges me to this eating contest, which I totally kicked his ass at by the way, but somehow now I owe this asshole because of the rules of jinx or some bullshit like that.” Jean told his, throwing in ridiculous hand gestures every once in a while to show how ridiculous he thought the whole thing was as Marco laughed. “What’s so funny?” Jean demanded.  
“Well it’s just, this ‘rain boy’ he sounds just like you.” Marco told him, laughing even harder when he caught sight of Jean’s offended expression.  
“He’s nothing like me at all!” Jean yelled defensively.  
“Mhm…” Marco hummed, sounding unconvinced. “So does this rain boy have a name?”   
“Yeah, it’s Eren.” Jean attempted to say the name bitterly to further prove his dislike of the boy but it just came out sounding like he was afraid to say it.  
“Is he cute?” Marco joked and Jean nearly choked on his pancakes.   
“No fucking way!” Jean sputtered quickly; he took a second to catch his breath before continuing his thought. “He’s too much of an asshole to be cute.”  
“Well I guess I'll just have to see so for myself." Marco replied with a sly expression on his face.  
"Marco no."   
"Marco yes."  
"We are not-"  
"We /have to/ invite him over for dinner!"  
"No we don't!"  
"It's only polite!"  
"Well he's not!"  
"And clearly you aren't either." Marco chastised him. "We're having him and his roommate over for dinner so I can meet them and truly asses how much you're like this Eren boy."  
"That sounds like an awful idea." Jean grumbled, looking away in an attempt to shun Marco.  
"You mean a great idea." Marco corrected him as he stood up and took both his plate and Jean's off the table and into the sink.

Jean stood up and walked over to Marco, looking his straight in the eyes. "This is a bad idea." He said sternly.

Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Jean, you think everything is a bad idea. Now get dressed so we can go to the supermarket and get some food for our guests tonight."

Jean groaned but still trudged himself back to his room to get dressed. He threw on jeans and then searched on the floor of his closet for a shirt that wasn’t completely dirty, throwing the ones that didn’t cut it behind him, paying no regard to where they landed. He finally found a Hogwarts shirt that was clean despite a small mustard stain on the sleeve but he pulled it on anyway, he was going to the grocery store after all, not a fashion show. He walked into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and looked at his hair, tufts sticking up every which way as if he had just rubbed a balloon all over it. He sighed and wet his hands before running them through his unruly mane of hair, making it somewhat presentable, oh well, bed head was sexy, right? At least he hoped it was, otherwise he probably just looked like a hot mess. He walked back into the kitchen where Marco was standing by the door and swinging his car keys on his pointer finger. He stopped when he saw Jean.  
“You ready?” He asked, smiling at him.   
Jean shrugged. “More or less.”  
Marco walked over to him and put his pointer fingers on Jean's cheeks, lifting them up so his mouth vaguely resembled a smile. “Much better.” Jean took Marco’s hands and pulled them down so he now wore a frown.  
“Much better.” He mimicked.  
Marco rolled his eyes and put his hands down by his sides. “Let’s go, grumpy pants.”  
Jean followed after him outside. “I’ll have you know my pants are grump free.”  
Marco unlocked his car and climbed in the driver’s seat. “So the opposite of you then?”  
“Whatever, dork, I don’t have to take this from you.” Jean told him, climbing into the car as well.  
Marco simply stuck his tongue out at him and began to drive to the store. Once they arrived the pair went inside and grabbed a cart which Jean tried to ride down an aisle on but was quickly stopped and chastised by Marco.   
"We're here to get food, not concussions and broken shopping carts."  
Jean shrugged his shoulders. "Why not both?"  
Marco stopped himself before he laughed, putting a stern look on his face. "This is serious business."  
"Oh yes, super serious." Jean agreed, nodding, but Marco could hear his sarcastic undertone.  
"Look if you agree to be good you can choose what we have for dinner tonight." Marco told him, attempting to coax him into cooperating.  
"Breakfast, breakfast, breakfast." Jean chanted, hitting the handle of the cart to the beat.  
Marco sighed. "Jean we can't eat breakfast for dinner, we had pancakes this morning, having double pancakes is just unethical."  
"Oh poor, sweet, innocent Marco, pancakes aren't the only breakfast option out there. We can have waffles, or crêpes, or-" Jean paused and then his eyes lit up. "Marco, could you make omelettes, pretty please?"  
"Well since you asked nicely..." Marco replied, smiling at him. "But you have to help too."  
Jean nodded. "Consider me on it."  
They got all the ingredients they needed and a small cheesecake that Marco insisted on buying to share with their guests. On their way back Marco turned to Jean.  
"So where do these two live?" He asked him.  
Jean raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Why?"  
"So we can go invite them over for dinner later of course." Marco laughed.  
"Ohhhh, well just take a left here and I'll navigate you the rest of the way, they actually live pretty close."  
Jean gave Marco the directions that he recalled from Eren, without the last minute turn warnings, and soon they were at the front of the apartment complex, the asphalt still damp from the rain the day previous. Marco followed him to the front door and Jean clicked on the buzzer for the apartment he was pretty sure was Eren and Armin's.   
"Hey asshole it's Jean, open up." He said.  
"What?!" The voice of a lady yelled through the speaker.  
"Oh my god, shit, wrong apartment, I'm sorry!" Jean yelled and quickly pressed another apartment number. "Is this Eren and/or Armin by any chance?" He asked cautiously.  
"Depends on who's asking." He heard Eren's voice come out of the speaker and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"It's Jean, can you buzz me in?"   
"The real question is do I want to?"  
"C'mon dude, I'm trying to do something nice."  
Eren paused to ponder the probability of Jean not being an asshole for a moment, and apparently had a tiny sliver of faith in Jean because he buzzed him in. Jean and Marco walked inside and up to Eren's apartment. Jean knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Eren's smiling face.  
"How kind of you to return to my humble abode." He joked. "And with a guest." He extended his hand to Marco and the freckled boy happily shook it. "I'm Eren, I promise I'm probably not as much of an asshole as Jean has made me out to be."  
Marco laughed. "I thought so too, Jean isn't always the best judge of character; I'm Marco."  
Eren redirected his attention to Jean. "So what's this nice thing you want to do?"  
"Well it was Marco's idea, he thought-" Jean was quickly silenced by Marco delivering a sharp pinch to his side.  
"Jean, just be nice and invite him over." He whispered.  
Jean sighed before continuing. "Would you and Armin want to maybe join Marco and I for dinner tonight?"  
Eren's smile widened. "Sure, that sounds cool, I'll tell Armin once he gets back."  
Marco smiled back at him while Jean's expression stayed neutral. "Great, you guys can come over around 4:00 so maybe we can all get to know each other a bit before dinner."  
"Sounds good to me, thanks for inviting us guys."   
"It's the least we can do, after all you did do the same for Jean yesterday."  
"Well I did kind of owe him one." Eren replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "He can actually be pretty nice when he wants to be."  
This made Marco smile. "Don't I know it, he just likes to act tough but he's really a big softie."  
"Guys I'm standing right here." Jean announced, gesturing to himself.  
"Right, right." Marco said, nodding. "Well we should probably be on our way, see you tonight!"  
"See you soon." Eren replied with a wave as Marco headed back downstairs, Jean closely behind. "Oh, and Jean?" He said, making him turn back around to look at Eren. "I look forward to seeing you be 'a big softie'" Jean rolled his eyes at him and turned back around, hurrying to catch up with Marco.  
"He's so annoying." Jean mumbled, his steps falling back in time with Marco's as he slowed down.  
Marco brushed off his comment with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, yeah. Do you think Eren and Armin would like to play a board game so we can all bond?"  
Jean looked up at Marco, his smile happy and bright, and he wondered to himself how a guy in his twenties could be so genuinely excited about the possibility of playing a board game with two strangers. It made Jean want to do anything but burst his bubble and turn down the idea so he smiled back at him. "Yeah, I think they'd like that."  
Once the pair got back home they began unpacking the groceries and Marco made them both sandwiches. He insisted they eat lightly since he planned to make a lot for dinner which Jean brushed off and stole another sandwich.  
"So Candy Land or Sorry?" Marco asked him, holding up both boxes. "The Sorry is the Disney edition."   
"Why don't we just play both of them?" Jean suggested, starting to chow down on a third sandwich.  
"Good idea Jean!" Marco chirped happily.  
Jean shrugged. "It's what I do."  
Marco rushed around to make sure everything was perfect for the good part of three hours, his only down time being yelling at Jean for eating so many sandwiches and occasionally sitting down with him to catch bits of the Spongebob episodes he was watching. Finally, he finished and with a loud sigh, sat down next to Jean on the couch. But as soon as he began to relax, the doorbell rang and he hopped up again. "They're here! Jean get up, we need to greet them."  
Jean grumbled but pried his butt away from the couch and walked to the door with Marco, he opened it to reveal Eren and Armin standing in the doorway, Eren dressed casually in jeans and a sweatshirt, and Armin looking like he was about to go on his first date, collared shirt, slacks, and all, and suddenly Jean felt very underdressed with his jeans and mustard stained shirt.  
"Welcome to our home." Marco greeted them brightly.   
"Thank you for having us." Armin replied just as brightly and Jean wondered if it was possible to have two embodiments of the sun in the same room and not get burned.  
"Please come in." Marco invited them, stepping aside and opening the door wider. The pair happily obliged and walked in, taking a seat on the couch. Armin's face lit up when he saw the board games.  
"Oh my gosh I loved these as a kid!" He exclaimed. "This is great-" He stopped mid-sentence and his face reddened. "I just remembered I forgot to ask your name, I'm so sorry, oh my goodness, and I didn't even introduce myself either!" He stood up and held his hand out to Marco, a determined look on his face. "I'm Armin Arlert, it's very nice to meet you."  
Marco happily took his hand and shook it. "I'm Marco Bodt, it's nice to meet you too."   
Jean heard a noise to his left and he turned around to find Eren giggling on the couch, his fist pressed to his mouth to avoid making it too noticeable. Jean had to agree with Eren, the while exchange was pretty funny. He began to laugh as well, causing Armin and Marco to turn around. "What's so funny?" They asked in unison.  
"You guys are." Eren replied, continuing to laugh. "You're like so polite it hurts."  
Armin crossed his arms. "Being polite isn't funny." He grabbed a throw pillow and tossed it at Eren's face to try to get him to stop but it just ended up lightly tapping him before falling on the floor. Once he realized what he did he turned to Marco looking as frantic as before. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to throw your pillow!" Which only caused Eren to laugh more.  
"It's really okay, it is called a throw pillow after all." Marco told him, picking up the pillow off the ground. "See? No harm done. Now how about those board games?"  
Everyone happily obliged and sat down around the coffee table. Marco opened up candy land and set it all up, choosing the green pawn for himself, Armin took the yellow, and Jean and Eren both reached for the red at the same time, resulting in Eren grabbing the head while Jean grabbed the legs. "Dude, let go of my red." Jean said, pulling it towards him.  
"Who said you got to claim it?" Eren asked, pulling it the other way.  
"I did just now, you were there."   
“Well what if I want it?” Eren questioned, tightening his grip on the pawn.

“It’s a fucking gingerbread man, just let go of it.” Jean grumbled, tightening his as well.

“If that’s what you think then you let go of it.” He replied, narrowing his eyes at the other boy, as if to say ‘Give it up already, asshole’

Armin interjected. “Eren, why don’t you give it to Jean? He did invite us over.”

Eren shook his head. “No way.”

“Eren.” Armin said, making his voice as strict as he could. “Let go of the gingerbread man.”

Eren released his grip and Jean smirked at him triumphantly. Eren stuck his tongue out at him in response and picked up the blue gingerbread man.

“Okay, we’ll line up in rainbow order.” Armin declared, placing his pawn second. 

“What? That means Jean is first, and I’m last, fuck that, man.” Eren complained.

“It’s just a game, Eren.” Jean chastised him jokingly, placing his gingerbread man at the front of the line.

About five minutes into the game Jean was in the lead, Marco was in second, Armin was in third, and Eren was in last, and he couldn’t stop thinking that if Jean had just let him have the dumb red gingerbread man then he would be the one in the lead. Jean was almost to the castle, it would only take him one more card and then he would be the winner. He drew his next card and as he looked at it his face fell. He was silent for a few seconds before mumbling, “I got fucking Plumpy.” Which caused Eren to burst into laughter. 

“Sucks to be you!” He laughed, moving Jean’s pawn back to that godforsaken plum tree. Jean could feel Plumpy silently mocking him from underneath it.

“Fuck Plumpy man.” He whined.

“Oh, calm down, it’s just a game Jean.” Eren mocked. 

Armin drew his card next. “Oh! Look Eren, I got Queen Frostine, isn’t that lucky?” He asked, smiling as he moved his pawn up to the ice queen.

“Yeah, I bet Jean wished he had that kind of luck with character cards.” He replied.

Marco drew a card next, which incidentally, took him all the way to the candy castle. He moved his gingerbread man there and grinned triumphantly. “Well that was fun, wasn’t it Jean?” He asked.

“Yeah, for you because you didn’t get Plumpy…..” He mumbled.

Marco simply laughed and turned to face Armin. “We may have to skip Sorry, unless we want these two to fight more.” He gestured to Eren and Jean behind him.

“True, do you want some help with dinner?” Armin asked.

“No, no, you’re the guest, and anyway Jean is going to help, so you just sit back and relax.” He responded.

Jean got up and walked with Marco into the kitchen. Marco began to read off the list of ingredients and Jean gathered them from the fridge. Once they had them all Jean cracked the eggs in a bowl and began to whisk.

“Jean, can you go ask everyone how they’d like their omelets? I’ll take it over here for a bit.” Marco told him, taking the bowl from his friend.

Jean walked back out into the living room. “How do you two like your omelets?”

"I'll just have cheese, onions, and peppers please." Armin requested.

"Ooh, me too, but also can you make it like a meat lovers omelet? Is that a thing?" Eren asked, practically drooling.

Jean scrunched up his nose. "I'll see what I can do." He walked back into the kitchen. "Armin wants cheese, onions and peppers, and Eren wants the same thing plus every meat in our fridge."

Marco laughed. "Got it, can you get that out of the fridge then?"

Jean nodded and pulled out every meat item they owned, placing it next to Marco. "Good luck." 

"I'm gonna need it." He replied, but with a smile still on his face as he began to cook. “I’m surprised you gave Eren a ride home yesterday, especially since there seems to be a little…..tension between you two. That was really nice of you Jean.”

“Yeah, whatever, it was just because he wouldn’t stop complaining unless I did.” Jean mumbled.

“Jean, you’re a nice guy, y’know? You don’t have to pretend to have such a hard exterior.”

“I’m not pretending anything Marco; I’m a stone cold rebel.”

Marco chuckled loudly. “Yeah, of course you are. Can you stop your rebelling long enough to set the table? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Yeah, sure thing.” Jean agreed, taking plates and silverware out of the cabinets. He set them on the table as Marco hummed and finished up the omelets. Once he was done he put them on the plates and called Eren and Armin in. Eren practically came sprinting in.

“Thanks Marco! I haven’t eaten all day!” He exclaimed, digging in.

“He’s lying.” Armin whispered and Marco giggled in response.

The rest of them began to eat, Jean actually taking slow bites this time to avoid getting into another eating contest with Eren. He didn’t care how competitive he was; he wanted to savor this omelet. Afterwards Eren looked like he was slipping into a food coma, and Jean was floored that he ate the entire monster of a breakfast, or did it count as a dinner?

“So who’s up for desert?” Marco asked, clapping his hands together. “I got cheesecake.” 

At those words, Eren immediately shot up as if he had just been raised from the dead. “I’ll have a slice please!” 

Needless to say, once the cheesecake was finished Eren ended up turning into another food zombie.

Armin sighed and shook his head at his friend, standing up and dragging Eren up with him. “Thank you so much for dinner and inviting us over guys, I’m gonna go get Eren home and to bed.” He laughed. “See you guys soon?”

“It’s a sure thing!” Marco replied happily, following the pair to the door to see them out.

Armin thanked them one more time and Eren lazily waved before the two left. Once they were gone Marco turned towards Jean. “You were a very gracious host.”

Jean chuckled. “Thanks Marco, but you were literally an angel.”

Marco smiled bashfully. “So I’ve been told.” He paused before speaking again. “Also your and Eren’s quarrels are cute.”

“Shut up!” Jean whined, and Marco began to run towards his room to avoid Jean's Eren-induced wrath, laughing loudly as he did.

Jean sighed and went into his own room, he laid down on his bed and stared at his ceiling, hoping that his day tomorrow would be relaxing and Eren-free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was Eren home instead of at work? Who knows? Is it a weekend? I have no idea. For now let's pretend it's Saturday, yeah? Also where was Armin? Why did it take me ages to update this story? So many questions that I'll never answer. But seriously guys, thanks for waiting, and I really hope you like this chapter.


	3. Quick note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update

In case anyone was wondering, this story is not on hiatus, I just write really slowly, I promise, as soon as I get some more time I will finish chapter three, so just bear with me, guys. And thank you so much for waiting.


End file.
